Now (because there's not tomorrow)
by Letizia Evans
Summary: Three-Shot. AU - Murderers and gangsters. Tony Stark, the Merchant of Death, is a murderer for hire. Loki Laufeyson, Silvertongue, is the son of the leader of the American Mafia. Their relationship began one night at a club and from there went downhill... Frostiron. Winterfrost. This is a translation.


The song Loki and Tony are dancing is Hearts by Marty Balin, I'm kinda obsessed with that song (Kinda... HA!)* cough, cough* Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Brooklyn streets were silent and deserted at that hour of the morning. The dark tunnel of the train station was empty, his footsteps echoing against the walls in a way that made him almost shrink. He had to hurry, the streets were dangerous for him and he knew he shouldn't have gone out but if he could realize this last business then he wouldn't have to run anymore. A man appeared on the other side and he tensed but his looks were of a busy young man, his shirt was gray and he had a wide smile as he looked at his phone. He sighed and kept going, it was he crossed by his side when something made him shiver, he didn't know why exactly, he just knew that this young man had turned round, taking his arm and the next thing he felt was a silent bullet across his belly. He looked stupidly where the muffler was pressed against his skin, his head spun and he looked up at the boy. Brown eyes smiled mischievously as he pulled the gun and hid it again in the shirt, turning and going as if he didn't shoot someone at that moment, as if he couldn't heard the sound of a body hitting the floor, coughing and groaning.

The brown-haired boy walked calmly down the street, following a path that had been memorized very well and smirked when he saw the paper bag waiting patiently on the trash. The browm-haired boy took it and watched its contents, making sure it had the right amount of dollar, then hid it inside his shirt and left.

* * *

"Who is he?" Bruce turned to look at his friend.

"Who's who?" he asked, confused.

"Him" replied Tony, pointing with his chin, Bruce turned to follow his gaze. They were in the middle of Heaven, the club they always went after a successful mission, Tony had plenty of money to spend and Bruce used that time to relax a little from his work. Bruce looked at the dance floor and he knew immediately who he meant, there was only one person who could draw the attention of his friend and that was Loki Laufeyson. The boy with black hair and emerald eyes was dancing in the middle of the floor with no companion, simply moving to the beat and conquering all who rested their sights on him, tempting them with every movement but keeping them away with a look that said _'You can look but can't touch'._ Bruce turned back to his friend and noticed the interested brightness in the brown eyes.

"Don't do it" he warned and Tony turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't do what?" he asked innocently, _as if Bruce were to fall for that._

"Don't play dumb, Loki Laufeyson is not someone whom you want interact with" Tony straightened.

"Laufeyson? As in Laufey's son? The leader of the American Mafia?" Bruce nodded and Tony whistled lowly "What is he doing here?"

"He's always around but so far you hadn't crossed him, every time he comes here de does the same, he dance until he finds someone interesting enough and then he goes with him" the brown-haired man looked back at the boy.

"Interesting..."

"Tony, you know who his father is and you also know that you and Laufey don't get along very well, he will send you to kill when he knows that you are with his son.

"He doesn't have to know right? It would be just one night" said Tony, already thinking of a plan and all contingency plans that could be used.

"Do not risk your life for him, Tony" Bruce said, the brown-haired man turned to look at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"You have you slept with him, right?" Bruce blushed and looked away.

"A couple of times" he replied with a reluctant voice.

"Brucie!" Tony smiled, patting his arm, Bruce rolled his eyes "Well, there's nothing wrong, Bruce, the guy is good enough to eat"

"Tony, think of what are ayou doing" the dark haired man warned as he watched his friend began to approach where the raven-haired boy seductively danced the rhythm of a ballad.

_Is everything alright_  
_I just called to say_  
_How lost I feel without you_  
_Miles away_  
_I really can't believe I'm near_  
_And how I still care about you_

Tony stood in front of him, giving him a lopsided grin, Loki raised his eyebrows and replied the smile, his eyes shining mischievously while allowing him to closely observe his seductive moves. Tony stared at him, drinking in every detail of that perfect body, pale skin stood out against the jet-black hair and green eyes shone like emeralds, his clothes seemed to hug his figure and he moved like he was born to dance, to tempt. Loki smiled secretly when he turned and Tony put his arms around his waist, pressing his back against his chest, Loki just kept dancing, leaning slightly into the body of the brown-haired man, shuddering slightly when he passed his lips down his neck.

_Hearts can break_  
_And never mend together_  
_Love can fade away_  
_Hearts can cry_  
_When love won't stay forever_  
_Hearts can be that way_

"You dance very well" Tony whispered in his ear, Loki bit his lip.

"Thank you... you don't do it so bad" he said, still moving smoothly against him.

"I think I could show it to you better with something more lively" Tony replied taking his hand and turning him so now they were face to face.

"I don't think you realize the benefits of slow music" Loki replied, his look flirty. Tony smirked.

"Really? Maybe you could show me?" he asked, pulling him towards his body, Loki smiled.

_Is everything the same_  
_Do you ever think of me_  
_And how we loved one another_  
_Will you change your mind_  
_Will you want me back again_  
_Or have you found yourself a new love_

"Well... the first thing is that the slow music allows you to stay very, very close to your dance partner" Loki said, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I can assure you that fast music can also do that" Tony said, securing his grip on his waist.

"But slow music makes everything more provocative, don't you notice?" Loki bit his lip, looking at him through his lashes "Do you feel the way my body moves against yours? Music makes me able to move slower, I can attach my body to your body, I can flirt with your body slowly and feel it responding, I can move in a way that you feel each of my movements and you can enjoy them without having to rush" Tony began breathing heavily, lost in his green eyes and his hands began to gently run over the raven-haired man's back. Loki shuddered "Can you feel it? With this music you can run your fingers gently through my body and know that I won't surprise you with a sudden movement, you can enchant my body and I won't go anywhere, I would be here, wanting more, moving slowly under your fingers, letting it touch me even in the sight of all, it won't matter, you just keep doing that. Doesn't that feel good?

"Yes" Tony aswered hoarsely, Loki bit his lip.

_Hearts can break_  
_And never mend together_  
_Love can fade away_  
_Hearts can cry_  
_When love won't stay forever_  
_Hearts can be that way_

"So what would you do?" Loki whispered in his ear and Tony kept him from moving away, running his lips down his cheek, searching slowly, without rush, his lips. Loki let himself get caught, letting out a drowned sigh when their lips met. Loki's lips were docile under the brown-haired man, he left his mouth be mastered without putting battle, his body seemed to mold perfectly to his and Tony wanted more, much more.

"How about if we go away from here?" Loki looked at him with dark eyes.

"Sounds like a great idea" he said.

* * *

Tony couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't believe how perfect it felt, how right it was being with Loki like this.

Touching his face.

Feeling his body.

Caressing his hips.

Kissing his lips.

His mind only repeated more, more, more as if he couldn't get tired of it, as if he was addicted to it (and Tony believed he was). Loki looked at him with those deep green eyes, moving his hips, increasing the pleasure with each move, moaning softly, calling his name chokingly. And Tony continued wanting more.

His orgasm shook him from the depths of his being and he knew that everything had changed, he could never live without Loki Laufeyson.

That's when they fell.

* * *

"You're a disaster cooking" Loki smiled, sitting on the counter, watching as Tony tried to make breakfast.

"I'm perfect in everything" growled the brown-haired man, fighting with the pan. Loki chuckled. Tony passed him to take a plate and left a chaste kiss on his lips, making him smile. "You'll how I have breakfast ready in a few minutes" Loki rolled his eyes and when the pan started burning, he bit his lip to not to laugh.

"Turn off that fire, silly, I'll make breakfast" said the raven-haired boy. Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the bed with tortillas, bread and juice. Tony winced and sighed.

"Okay, I'm a mess in the kitchen" he admitted slowly, as if the words pained him.

"I already knew that, honey" Loki laughed.

"Don't mock me" grumbled Tony and Loki gave him a soft kiss, erasing his frown.

"I can make fun of you all I want" he teased but his eyes were kind, Tony would never tire of that view. It had been four months since the first time they slept together and so far he didn't regret having done so. Tony smiled.

"Of course you can" Loki's eyes sparkled mischievously and he turned back to his food.

* * *

He was wrong. Six months together and they wanted to kill each other already.

"It's just stupid" cried Loki, throwing a plate at him "How can you like killing people?!

"Your father does the same!" Tony replied, facing him.

"And you know that I hate him!That I keep myself away from him exactly because of that!" said Loki, his fists clenched with anger" Don't you have regrets?!

"What happens with my life is not your fucking problem!" Tony shouted, furiously.

"Sure it is, moron, we're together" Loki replied, pushing him.

"That I let you in into my bed when I feel like it doesn't mean that we're together" Loki almost took a step back and his eyes flashed dangerously, his mouth shut in a tight line.

"Then it would be better if I go" he said coldly, grabbing his coat and putting it on, turning to leave the apartment. Tony felt a moment of panic before moving forward and wrap his arms around Loki, stopping him.

"Don't. Don't... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he whispered, Loki didn't answered, he just turned and kissed him hard.

* * *

Eight months together.

"This film is very funny" muttered Tony, Loki hummed his assent and leaned against his shoulder. Tony and he were lying in bed, wrapped in several blankets and just resting. Loki turned his face and stroked his cheek with his nose, rising up to his ear.

"I love you" he whispered, Tony shivered and looked down at him. A few weeks ago Loki had told him that and his heart had been about to shoot out of his mouth, Tony corresponded him and made love to him gently that night, extending it all he could, showing him everything he felt.

"I love you too" Tony replied softly, placing a soft kiss on his lips and internally glad to have him in your life.

* * *

One year together.

"You think I give a shit what you think?!" Tony snapped hard, making sure his gun was loaded.

"Why do you keep doing this?" said Loki weakly, having lost his strength to fight.

"It's my job, I won't leave it just because you got the whim" Tony said with a sneer, putting the silencer on the gun and hiding it in his coat. He walked towards the door but stopped when Loki spoke again.

"One day you would enter that door and you will find that I won't be here to wait for you" Loki said softly, his eyes fixed on his clenched fists. Tony looked at him for a moment, feeling his stomach cringed but he ignored that feeling and left the apartment. He had a job to do.

* * *

One years, two months.

Tony gently kissed his forehead, stroking his hair.

"I love you" he whispered in his ear, Loki shifted slightly against him, his eyes on his book.

"I love you too" he replied absently, Tony pinched his arm and Loki chuckled.

"All right, all right" he grumbled, leaving the book aside and wrapping his arms around his neck "I love you, Anthony Stark, I will always do" Tony's heart accelerated and he tightened his arms around him, kissing him with passion.

* * *

"I didn't thought I'll see you here today" Clint said, wiping his arrows training.

"Nat and I hadn't spent so much time together so I came, not that I like this place exactly" he said dismissively. The practice room was one of his family, Natasha and Clint worked for his father and Loki would have isolated from them if it wans't that he also adored them as the brothers and couldn't leave them.

"She should be on her way, she went to buy something to eat" said the light-brown haired man, then he got up and held out a bow "Want to compare shots?"Loki smiled. Natasha found them like that, targeting objectives, seeing who was closer to the center (and Clint counted millimeters).

"We need to talk" said the redhead as she left the meal, Loki, Loki stiffened and looked at her curiously.

"What happen?"

"I heard your father talking to Stark the other day, he seems to have entrusted him with a little job" Loki froze, closing his fists around the arch so strongly that it seemed that he was going to break it at any moment.

"Loki, calm down..." Clint said, walking towards him but the man just dropped his bow on the table and stalked out of the place.

* * *

"So it's true, Tony turned quickly and almost winced at the cold tone of his boyfriend.

"Loki..." Tony had his gun in hand, the muffler still glistened with blood.

"I couldn't believe it when Natasha told me but it's true, you're working for my father" he said angrily, his teeth clenched.

"I'm not working for him, it's just a favor, to smooth things over" the brown-haired man replied, shrugging.

"To smooth things over, you say..." Loki gave him a dry laugh "I know how these things go, Tony, I grew up there" Loki shook his head and picked up his keys, moving toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you, Tony" Loki shook his head again "At some point I thought I could change you, you know? That you would understand how bad is murdering others but you're like this, you're never going to change, now I understood that"

"You know nothing about me" said Tony with a clenched jaw. Loki showed him a sad smile, his eyes empty.

"You're right, I know nothing about you. And... I don't want to know anymore" the raven-haired said before leaving. Tony cursed and threw the gun to the side. He needed a drink. And he needed it now.

* * *

Loki felt the club lights made him dizzy, it had been months since the last time Tony and he were there and Loki couldn't believe how different it was back then, how happy he was unlike how miserable he felt now. He loved Anthony, he wanted to be with him but sometimes he felt that his love was not enough, it was not enough to change his working life. Loki drank drink after drink and started dancing on the floor, moving away to all who would approach him, just dancing, ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks, hidden from view by the dark lights club.

Loki drank and danced until he was tired, Natasha picked him up after the call and let him sleep in her bed, as they did as children. Natasha hugged him and stroked his hair affectionately.

"Everything will be fine tomorrow, Loki" the raven-haired boy nodded, hiding his face in her neck and forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

Tony woke up with a hangover, his mouth felt like glue, making it taste horribly, he winced in disgust. The brown-haired man shifted slightly and he felt the warmth of another body beside him. He smiled to himself, Loki and he had reconciled last night apparently, that was fine, he hated having to fight with him, he loved him too much but somehow that wasn't enough to stop what he was doing, simply the power and adrenaline that gave him kill another person was too strong to stop.

Tony raised his hand to stroke Loki's hair but froze when he noticed that this hair was long, much longer than Loki's. Tony sat up quickly and complained internally, clutching his head, he blinked a few times and looked in horror at the woman who lay beside him in his bed, the bed that he shared with Loki. Oh, God. Tony felt his stomach churning and quickly rose to vomit in the bathroom. Tony looked at his gray face in the mirror and he washed his mouth carefully, he grabbed pill for the headache and took a deep breath before returning to his room. The woman was still there, asleep, _naked_, Tony felt like vomiting again.

"Hey... hey..." he whispered, pushing her shoulder. The girl stirred and blinked at him sleepily.

"Ugh... early... no sex... again..." _'again?'_ Tony wondered internally but only pushed her harder.

"You have to go. Now" he said tightly, the girl sat up and stretched, little caring for her nakedness.

"You still have to pay me" she said, looking uninterested. Great, Tony, a prostitute, he told himself and sighed, tossing around a thousand dollars.

"That should cover it, now get out" she counted it and nodded, putting on a blue chiffon dress and picking up her heels in her hand, she shot him a flirty kiss and left. Tony pursed his lips and passed his hands over his face in exasperation; the brown-haired started moving frantically around the room, he didn't know what he would do, what would happen when Loki came back? What if he knew of this anyway? Tony felt disgusted with himself, he grabbed some clothes and went to bathe in cold water, feeling the cold as a punishment on his skin, Tony rubbed his entire body, attempting to kill the smell and sweat of that woman. Tony dressed lightly and sat on the furniture, lighting a cigarette and balancing it on his lips. He got up and took a drink, Tony opened the bottle of rum and began pouring some of his content but he stopped suddenly, looking at the dark liquid. Suddenly he threw the bottle against the wall, breaking it into several pieces. Tony's breathing was agitated, his heart was racing and he was scared. What if Loki never came back? What if this time he was really tired of it? Tony would die without him, he wouldn't be able to bear it, Loki was all he wanted, what kept him alive and helped him go on. How he had been stupid enough to get drunk in that way and have hired that woman? Tony slumped in his chair, staring at the cigarette is his hand and feeling more scared than ever.

Hence why he jumped when the door opened.

Loki had spoken to Natasha in the morning, having taken a good strong coffee and decided to give him another chance, the last one but Loki was going to get firm this time, if Tony didn't change, then he would leave; even if it broke his heart.

"You came back" Tony whispered incredulously.

"Yes" he nodded, taking a deep breath "but things have to change, Tony... if... if you go back to kill... then I will never return" he said brokenly.

"I will. I will." promised Tony, Loki nodded stiffly. The brown-haired watched him for several seconds before throwing to him, kissing him desperately. Loki corresponded in the same way and allowed himself to believe for once, that this time everything would be fine. It had to be fine.

* * *

Loki slowly rose from the bed, he wanted to take a bath and prepare something to eat, Tony was dead to the world, that was evident from his deep sleep. Loki smiled to himself and walked into the kitchen, something made him slip and he grabbed the wall, banging his knee on the way. Loki cursed and looked to see what had made him almost fall. In that moment, he froze. There, almost hidden by the chair, was a comdon. Used. Loki's thoughts began to spin rapidly and he moved into the room, looking everywhere, moving things around, trying not to wake Tony. Loki reached down and lifted the covers, looking under the bed and a red glitter caught his eye; the raven-haired shakily reached out and pulled a red lace bra. Loki stared at him and he almost laughs at the cliché. Finding out that your boyfriend was cheating on you because of a bra and a condom. This must be a joke.

The fury began growing in Loki, dark, bitter and filled him with a craving he had never felt before. A lust to kill. Loki rose slowly, looked the body of the brown-haired, the man who had touched him with his dirty hands of another body. Loki clenched his fists, his eyes filled with tears of rage and hate and pain, his eyes fell for a moment on Tony's gun resting on the bedside table and he wondered what it would feel to kill him, just pull the trigger and let his bleeding body there. A tangle in his stomach told him no, that could never hurt Tony, even now that he knew he had cheated. Loki took a deep breath and walked over to his closet, pulling a suitcase and starting to put clothes on it. Tears began to pour down his cheeks but he ignored them, just kept packing.

Loki took his suitcase and threw one last look at Tony. Then he scribbled a note and left the apartment without looking at him.

When Tony got up a few hours later, he found himself alone in the apartment and with no idea where was Loki. The brown-haired man got out of bed, feeling happy and calm, he was sure to leave his work this time, he owed it to Loki, he had failed him in so much that he was just thinking about making him happy now. Tony walked into the kitchen, surprised to not see Loki but not alarmed, surely he had gone to buy something; he moved towards the coffee machine, deciding to have a cup. He stopped abruptly when he saw a note on the table and his eyes widened when he saw the red lace bra hanging on the chair. Tony walked shakily toward the note, taking it in his hands; an aching moan came from his throat and his eyes filled with tears, dropping the note on the floor.

"NO!" he sobbed, hiding his face in his hands.

On the ground, the forgotten note had written a single word.

_'Goodbye'_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

This story was inspired by this three videos.

Troublemaker - Performance on MAMA, Gansters: youtube watch?v= aWAoCo5ypTE  
Troublemaker - Now Video oficial: youtube watch?v= 6pw972Kl3L0  
Troublemaker - Now (Uncut): youtube watch?v= rmbvqYvpKXo


End file.
